


Move me, baby

by oksanastars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Glimbow, One Shot, Post Season 5, Princess Prom, Scorfuma, but not really, catradora, future adora, future catra, im so bad at tags, its just cute, little angsty, love ya, pls for the love of god, shera and te princesses of power, spop, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksanastars/pseuds/oksanastars
Summary: " Catra pulled Adora close to her again. “We should focus on making princess prom a beautiful thing to look back at instead of a painful one.”Adora always wondered how Catra had experienced that first prom. She knew that it obviously wasn’t pleasant- it wasn’t for the both of them- but they never actually discussed the topic. The past was still painful and they tried to focus on the new memories they were making instead of reliving the old ones. They didn’t ignore the past, it was just still too close. It was still a wound that needed nursing. "Princess Prom part two, after season five. Title inspired by Movement, by Hozier.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hii- this is one of my first fics I have published in a while, and it's a very short one. This was just me warming up actually, but I really liked what I wrote in the end. Don't be too harsh on me please- English is not my first language and I'm still working very hard to expand my vocabulary.  
> I love you all!! Please enjoy xx
> 
> Love, Donna

The sun was setting. Different shades of orange filled Adora’s room, creating a cheerful palette on the white and golden walls. In the very corner of the room, where windows reached all the way up to the ceiling, stood Adora, gazing over the now calm Etheria. She wore a dress, red as dark as wine, accentuating the curves of her hips. The dress was originally an other one, a dress which held so much history; it was the dress she wore to her very first princess prom. Glimmer offered to patch it up, and it was astounding what she did to it -it was almost unrecognisable. Lace covered up her arms, and the skirt reached all the way to the floor instead of hovering just underneath her knees.  
Tonight would be her second prom, now hosted by her dear friend Perfuma. Adora had no idea what to expect- apart from tons of flowers and a very proud Scorpia by the princess’ side. Their relationship blossomed after beating the villainous Horde Prime, making Perfuma and Scorpia getting married barely six months after the defeat. The ceremony was beautiful- everyone was able to feel the deep love the two held for each other. It made Adora wonder when she was going to walk down that aisle.  
Adora let out a sigh, which was filled with excitement, but also a hint of sadness. Memories of her last prom still fogged up her head, making it difficult to truly feel the excitement of the event tonight. Thinking back to the time she and Catra fought like that- it hurts. It hurts to know that Catra loved her all along and that Adora hurt her so deeply.  
The door behind her opened, making Adora jump up. She was completely lost in her thoughts- forgetting about the fact she shared this room.  
“Dearest,” Catra was leaning against the door post, looking at Adora with that gaze Adora never gets enough of. It’s a gaze reminding her she is loved, that she will always be loved. “We have to leave in five minutes. Are you ready? Is there something you need help with?”  
Catra was wearing a suit- also the one she wore to their first prom. Glimmer also decided to patch this one up, as a gift. Adora and Catra never asked her why she wanted to patch the outfits up so badly, but a simple guess was that she wanted to symbolise the difficult path they both had to walk. Catra’s suit was still that beautiful red, but some lace was added to match Adora.  
Adora smiled, remembering that path which has now become a sunny lane. “I am done sweetheart,” she left the window to walk towards her girlfriend. “You look absolutely stunning. I didn’t think Glimmer would actually make it work. I already said goodbye to my dress, to be honest.” She grinned.  
Catra laughed, a sound that made Adora’s stomach warm up. “Yes, same. I already planned a funeral for my suit.” Catra grabbed Adora by her waist, bringing her close to feel the touch of their bodies. Still after a year Adora blushed whenever Catra did stuff like that. It felt like she could never escape that feeling of new, exciting love.  
“You look great, Adora. I’m jealous of whoever you’re taking to that prom.”  
“Hmm,” Adora began, playing along with Catra’s little game. “I’m taking a very pretty lady, the prettiest in the entire universe, if I may add.”  
“The entire universe?” Catra gasped, clearly overdramatic. “You have seen the entire universe?”  
“Yes, I have. With said pretty lady, actually.” Adora lifted up her hands to cup Catra’s face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks on her skin.  
“What a lucky lady. I would give everything to be her,” Catra smiled and leaned in to kiss Adora. The kiss was soft, reassuring Adora again of the fact that she is so loved.  
Adora leaned back, looking at Catra, stroking her girlfriend’s bottom lip with her thumb. “Can I take you then, pretty lady?”  
Catra kissed Adora’s forehead. “Gladly.”

***  
They arrived at the prom, firstly greeted by two guards. Their suit was a light pink, like a cherry blossom in spring, and the rest of their outfit was covered in flowers. It would almost look silly if it weren't for the growing appreciation Adora had for flowers. Holding Catra’s hand, they entered the venue. It was outside on a big field, surrounded by flowers and all different kinds of trees Adora had never had the chance of seeing before. There already were many people dancing and eating food, a sight that reminded her of the peace Etheria was now in.  
All the way in the back of the field sat two thrones; one clearly Perfuma’s- obviously recognisable by the amount of flowers, and one was Scorpia’s. It was a dark throne, reminding her of Scorpia’s runestone; the black garnet. Even though it was dark, it wasn’t a gloomy throne- it looked powerful.  
Even though the thrones were in sight, the two princesses were not. Catra seemed to notice too, looking around. “There they are.” Catra pointed at Perfuma and Scorpia, dancing amongst all the other guests.  
Of course they are, thought Adora, it wouldn’t be like them to sit in their thrones when there’s an opportunity to dance.  
Together they walked up to the happy pair, avoiding limbs from people that were dancing to the happy tunes. As soon as they reached them, Perfuma threw her arms around Adora’s neck, holding her close.  
“Adora! Catra! How I’ve missed you!” She let go of Adora, now holding on to her shoulders. “You both look absolutely gorgeous!”  
Next to Adora, Catra was almost being squeezed to death by Scorpia. “Wildcat! Look at you! I missed you so much!”  
“I missed you too, Scorpia,” Catra managed to say, clearly almost out of breath.  
Both released from their hugs, Catra and Adora left them again to find their best friends. Bow and Glimmer were over at the table filled with delights, appearing to be tasting some sort of blue cupcake. Catra stopped, making Adora wonder why. She looked at her, asking the question through her eyes.  
“They look like they’re having plenty of fun babe. We’ll see them back at home anyways.” Catra pulled Adora close to her again. “We should focus on making princess prom a beautiful thing to look back at instead of a painful one.”  
Adora always wondered how Catra had experienced that first prom. She knew that it obviously wasn’t pleasant- it wasn’t for the both of them- but they never actually discussed the topic. The past was still painful and they tried to focus on the new memories they were making instead of reliving the old ones. They didn’t ignore the past, it was just still too close. It was still a wound that needed nursing.  
The band that had been playing since they stepped foot inside the party suddenly switched to a slower song. The guests who had been dancing slowed their pace, holding on to their partners and swaying from side to side, following the rhythm of the music.  
“May I have this dance?” Catra looked at Adora with raised eyebrows.  
“But of course, my lady,” Adora said with a smirk.  
Catra pulled her in, again resting her hands on her hips and Adora’s arms wrapped around Catra’s neck. They started moving to the rhythm of the music, which now felt like a heartbeat that all people around them shared. Adora nuzzled her face in the crook of Catra’s neck, breathing in her scent.  
“I love you so much, Catra.” Her words sounded low, fading away against Catra’s skin. She felt Catra’s heartbeat against her skin- a feeling of both comfort and anxiety, knowing it will end one day. Even though she knew how much Catra loved her, it was still difficult to grasp the fact that Catra and her were actually together- and safe.  
Before she could stop them, tears filled up her eyes. Adora hoped that Catra wouldn’t notice, but of course she did. She always knows when something is up.  
“Adora, sweetheart,” she leaned back to look at her girlfriend, whose cheeks were covered with tears making their way down, giving in to gravity. “I love you so much. What is going on?”  
Trying to not let out her words with a sob, Adora started whispering. “Prom reminds me of the pain we have gone through- the pain I have caused you. It hurts me so much- still. And now, feeling you close to me, I don’t know...there is still a fear this isn’t real or that it will end soon.” Adora looked at the ground, not prepared to look at Catra like this, to see how Catra looks back at her. She feels vulnerable- which is not new in their relationship, but still difficult for Adora.  
“Prom is also a painful memory for me, and it’s why I’m so excited to make new memories with you,” Catra tilted Adora’s head up, lifting her chin. “I’m still scared you will leave me, or that I wake up, realising we were still in that stupid simulation.” Her eyes screamed the emotions she felt remembering that time- the pain, the hurt. “But I do know that, whatever we are living in, I am with you, and I love you. And it seems that you love me too. I have never been more grateful for anything in my life, Adora.” Through the pain in her eyes, Catra smiled at Adora. With her thumb, she wiped away her tears. “Now, let’s dance.” Catra twirled Adora around, making her giggle. She then pulled her back in, dropping her into a dip. The same position they were in last time- now happy.  
“I love you, Catra,” Adora whispered.  
“I love you too, idiot.”


End file.
